Nolonger Sinew and Bone
by ZenPwnage
Summary: Deimos catches Ethos following him late at night. Purely fluff and cute Ethos trying to figure Deimos out.


It felt like a medieval challenge. A knight throwing down his gauntlet to test another in honorable combat. Deimos rose to look at the navigator. His eyes were dead, Ethos noticed. They spoke to years of combat training. Of pain, and revenge. How often had he been broken, Ethos mused, torn apart. Had every aspect of who he was destroyed, only to be stitched back together, a monster. He was no longer sinew and bone. No, this creature was made of far stronger stuff. Iron replaced bone. Steel replaced skin. Yellow diamonds replaced eyes, Ethos wondered how many people Deimos had sliced up while they looked into those amber orbs. Many he was sure. Beneath Deimos's scared flesh was a restrained power. It wasn't like the boiling blood that fueled Cain. But it spoke of tenacity, of an undying resolve, but lacked that bite of Cain's obscenities.

Ethos looked at the knife pointed at his throat. It's wielder standing a few feet from him, eyeing the navigator. Ethos shook his head and backed up, this felt wrong. Being asked to fight this creature felt, unjust.

"Why?" He heard himself asking. Why did Deimos assume he would try to hurt him?

"Why should I fight you?" Ethos asked finally, looking up at the fighter.

A confused expression flashed across Deimos's normally stoic face. He was about to take his knife and show this pathetic navigator why people didn't follow him around at night but the blonde's words gave him pause. Everyone he had ever challenged like this, reacted in one of two ways: begging for their life or grabbing their own weapon and attempting to take what they came for. This navigator was different. He felt different. The air around him seemed to be calmer than anything Deimos had ever felt. Sure he had felt the cold stillness that came from death, but this wasn't that. It was lighter, freer. Fear, blood, rage, anger, arrogance, they all were friends of Deimos's senses. But this blue spirit that danced around the navigator fascinated the fighter.

"Are you ok?" Deimos heard, coming back to himself and remembering where he was. He hadn't realized he was staring, he didn't know if he even was staring, but his face felt like it was frowning. He didn't know why, he didn't feel sad or angry. Amber eyes rose to meet light blue, soft with genuine concern. He was trained to fight, to main, and to establish that he was not some bitch to be fucked with. Why did he want to spare this weak, pathetic creature. Deimos crossed his arms and huffed. That was probably the most noise he had made all week.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The navigator asked taking a step toward the fighter. Deimos's eyes flashed a warning, causing Ethos to stop and look hurt. Deimos wanted to tear his hair out. Why did he not want to see that pained expression on the blonde's face? He growled at the navigator lowering his knife. Ethos looked surprised but didn't back up. He held little fear in those aqua spheres, only mild concern. Why was he concerned? Deimos could slit his throat with one move of his arm. They were that close. How the hell did the navigator get within-

"Get away from me!" Deimos breathed taking a double step back. And placing his knife between himself and the navigator. Ethos hadn't moved since he was glared at but Deimos seemed distracted and didn't notice. He now smiled and looked pointedly at the fighter. His look conveyed, 'Really? Was that response really necessary.' Deimos recrossed his arms, silently answering, 'Yes.' Ethos's smile widened and he chuckled.

"How did you get into this mess with Cain?" Ethos asked smiling lightly. Deimos froze then raised an eyebrow, 'Is this really what you consider light conversation?' Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by a string of expletives coming from the door behind the fighter. Deimos eyed it like it had personally offended him, then shifted his gaze to the navigator. Deimos smirked, making Ethos finally step back. Deimos then turned on his heel and swiftly bolted out the door towards the sound. Ethos, startled, paused for a few seconds before coming to his senses and reached for the door attempting to turn the knob. Locked.

"Great." Ethos sighed looking around the small room that he was now stuck in.


End file.
